


Bruising

by henriqua



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i mean idk what else to call this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriqua/pseuds/henriqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima knew exactly how high up the collar of their school uniform climbed and never left bruises above that invisible line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruising

Yamaguchi coming over to Tsukishima's house every Friday after school had became some kind of habit over the years. Neither of them questioned it and Tsukishima waking Yamaguchi up the first thing on Saturday mornings after his alarm went off wasn't unusual, either.

When they had started high school their parents had been a little worried about the weekly sleepovers and how they would affect the boys' grades – they did have half-days of school with volleyball practice after classes on Saturdays, and doing homework on Fridays wasn't exactly appealing when you could play video games or watch movies with your best friend.

But the two boys had proven that actually their parents had nothing to worry about – their grades didn't drop and they left to school together every Saturday morning without a complaint. Deep down Tsukishima's mother was actually grateful for the sleepovers. She and her husband both worked late on Fridays and even though their youngest son was already in high school and fully capable of taking care of himself, it didn't mean he should spend every Friday night alone in the house.

The sleepovers had became so commonplace over the years that there was a shelf for Yamaguchi's clothes in Tsukishima's wardrobe even though Tsukishima found it kind of odd – they were practically the same size and he had a bad habit of hoarding pajamas. Yamaguchi seemed to agree and more than often the shelf was just a place for Yamaguchi to put his folded up school uniform on after slipping into pajama bottoms with rolled up legs and a T-shirt that was just a little bit too big for him.

Tsukishima had way too many shirts he had grown out of that would fit Yamaguchi perfectly. Still every time the freckled teen needed to borrow a shirt for the night, Tsukishima purposefully gave him one he knew would slip off of Yamaguchi's shoulder and expose more tan skin for Tsukishima to ogle at.

Actually it never really mattered was Yamaguchi's shirt a perfect fit or not because sooner or later it would end up on the floor of Tsukishima's room, happily forgotten.

”Your parents will come home soon,” Yamaguchi said, fighting hard to keep his voice steady. Tsukishima gave a little hum as an answer and pressed his lips on the other boy's neck, not even trying to hide his grin when Yamaguchi shivered from the touch.

”It's not that late yet,” he said between the kisses he kept planting on Yamaguchi's neck even though he had no idea what time it was. Yamaguchi opened his mouth, probably to tell Tsukishima that his statement was wrong, but instead of words he let out a startled whine as Tsukishima sucked the spot on Yamaguchi's neck he had been kissing.

This had somehow became a part of their sleepovers: after doing homework they would change into something more comfortable, put on a movie and, after some time, find themselves shirtless on Tsukishima's bed. It hadn't been going on for years like most of the things they did together on Friday nights but it definitely was one of Tsukishima's favorite things about their sleepovers.

Yamaguchi slid his hands into Tsukishima's hair and sighed when the blond gave up on deepening the color of the mark that would totally bloom on his neck the next day. Tsukishima knew exactly how high up the collar of their school uniform climbed and never left bruises above that invisible line. However, it didn't mean Yamaguchi got entirely off the hook since the shirts he usually wore for volleyball practice weren't equipped with high collars.

Tsukishima, obviously, knew that too.

”We have practice tomorrow,” Yamaguchi reminded the other boy who was currently busy with nibbling the skin on his throat.

”I'm aware,” Tsukishima said but took the hint, placing a kiss on the corner of Yamaguchi's mouth instead.

"Just saying that the talk I got last week is still fresh in my memory,” Yamaguchi groaned.

”Who would've known Tanaka-san knew so much about safe sex? I'm impressed. You didn't seem to appreciate his knowledge that much, though.”

”I guess I was too busy trying not to die of embarrassment.”

”It was hilarious.”

”You're such an ass.”

Tsukishima laughed at the other boy's pout and kissed him. Yamaguchi gave him a pleased hum and deepened the kiss, his hands settling behind the blond's neck to get him even closer. Yamaguchi's lips were soft and the way he gasped when Tsukishima licked into his mouth sent shivers down the blond's spine. Their mouths were hot and wet and seemed to fit so perfectly together it always made Tsukishima lightheaded.

He broke their mouths apart and stared at the boy under him, finding half closed eyes and red lips that glistened from the messy kiss. Yamaguchi blinked slowly at him and ran his tongue over his lower lip, breathing heavily. It was a little weird for Tsukishima to see his shy childhood friend like this but he didn't complain – quite the opposite, actually.

Before Tsukishima had the chance to do anything the hands behind his neck pulled him into another, eager kiss. The blond didn't even try to fight against a smile and met Yamaguchi's tongue with his own. The freckled teen appreciated the gesture and moved his right hand on Tsukishima's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

Tsukishima broke the kiss again and knocked their foreheads together, positive the boy underneath him could hear his frantically beating heart. He placed a quick kiss on the corner of Yamaguchi's mouth, then on his cheek, on his jaw, on top of the already purple mark on his neck. Yamaguchi's blunt nails left marks on Tsukishima's shoulder when his teeth found the freckled teen's collarbones. Yamaguchi squirmed under the bites, pleasure taking over pain.

Tsukishima kissed his way down on Yamaguchi's chest, leaving behind smaller imprints of his teeth that might or might not bruise. He drew random patterns over Yamaguchi's right hipbone while kissing the skin on his left one. He gave the spot a light suck and then, without a warning, bit the skin there hard.

Yamaguchi moaned loudly and slapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes now wide open. Tsukishima threw a sly smile at him before repeating his actions right next to the first bite. He created a clean circle of eight bruises on Yamaguchi's hip, shamelessly enjoying the sweet moans he managed to draw out of the other boy. When Tsukishima was pleased with his work he tapped one of the marks with his finger and grinned when Yamaguchi inhaled sharply.

”Sorry, did it hurt? Are you alright?” Tsukishima asked as he settled back on top of Yamaguchi, kissing his forehead.

”It's fine, it's fine,” Yamaguchi said, his voice hoarse. He took a deep breath and smiled. ”I'm fine.”

Marking Yamaguchi's skin with his teeth was one of those things Tsukishima could do for hours. Unfortunately they were very rarely given that much time alone, but he couldn't resist teasing Yamaguchi at least a little every time they were given these short moments. True, he would have to face Yamaguchi's wrath the next morning when he would realize the bruise on his neck was deep purple and not that easy to hide but it was worth it. Especially because Tsukishima knew he wasn't the only one enjoying it.

”What time is it?” Tsukishima asked when Yamaguchi ran his hand through the blond's hair, their chests pressed together.

”20 minutes before your parents get home,” the freckled teen answered after glancing at the clock on the opposite wall. ”They might come back early though,” he added, not souding too excited about the possibility.

”I doubt it,” Tsukishima deadpanned, crushed their lips together once more and rocked his hips against Yamaguchi's. They were both painfully hard and the friction Tsukishima created between them with his movements was almost too much. The sounds Yamaguchi moaned into Tsukishima's mouth were full of pleasure and ultimate disbelief, an attempt to tell the blond that _yes, I really appreciated that but we literally have less than 20 minutes_. Tsukishima could hear Yamaguchi's panicked monologue in his head and he huffed a laugh against his lips.

”I bet nothing's funny if your parents storm in on us,” Yamaguchi muttered between whines, but didn't move a muscle to actually change their positions. In lieu of an answer Tsukishima took Yamaguchi's lower lip between his teeth and gave it a light tug, reaching for the waistband of Yamaguchi's pajamas.

”I'll just be quick then,” he said, hands already busy with getting the pants out of the way. Yamaguchi helped Tsukishima with the task by lifting his hips and the blond couldn't resist giving a small kiss to the group of bruises on Yamaguchi's hipbone before getting rid of the pants. Tsukishima thought that the noisy reaction he got from Yamaguchi when he took his whole length into his mouth was totally worth the risk of getting caught by his parents.

Yamaguchi's hands found their way into Tsukishima's hair, pulling it just enough to drive the blond crazy. Tsukishima ran his tongue along Yamaguchi's dick and gave the head a suck, his hand gently pushing Yamaguchi's hips back against the mattress. The moans filling the room were like music to Tsukishima's ears and he swore he could reach his limit just by listening to Yamaguchi.

”Tsukki, Tsukki, _wait_.” Tsukishima forced his attention to Yamaguchi's face and frowned. He tried to hear whatever Yamaguchi had heard but the house was quiet around them.

”What is it? They aren't home yet.”  
  
”I know. Come here.”

”But I didn't finish–”

”I know,” Yamaguchi repeated. He rolled his eyes to the face Tsukishima was pulling and sat properly up, gesturing the blond to hurry up. ”Just take your pants off and come here, we don't have the whole day.”

Tsukishima was fast to do as he was told, and Yamaguchi pulled him into a soft, quick kiss when he sat in front of him on the bed. The freckled teen put his legs on each side of Tsukishima and the blond followed his example, able to cross his ankles behind Yamaguchi after he scooted closer. They were so close their chests were almost touching and Tsukishima could feel Yamaguchi's heavy breathing on his skin. Yamaguchi placed another kiss on Tsukishima's lips, slipping his tongue into the other boy's mouth before wrapping his fingers around both of them.

The feeling of Yamaguchi's hand and his hard-on against Tsukishima's own made him gasp. Yamaguchi actually had the guts to laugh at his reaction even though his breathing wasn't exactly steady, either. Yamaguchi spread the pre-cum leaking from both of them and the saliva Tsukishima had left behind over their dicks with one hand, his other hand squeezing the blond's shoulder.

”Feels good,” Yamaguchi whispered, peppering kisses all over Tsukishima's jaw and neck.

”Let me take care of you, please,” the blond said, his voice low. Yamaguchi was happy to let him do just that, and it didn't take them long to get into rhythm with each other. Tsukishima's head was spinning, the sweet mixture of Yamaguchi stroking him off and nibbling the skin right under his ear sending him closer and closer to the edge. His own movements around Yamaguchi were getting erratic even though he tried his hardest to keep the pace stable.

”Tadashi, Tadashi, _Tadashi_ –”

” _Fuck_ ,” Yamaguchi moaned, Tsukishima's cries of his given name being too much. He came all over Tsukishima's hand, the blond getting his own release after a couple more strokes. Their heavy breathings filled the room and Tsukishima would have given anything to fall asleep right there, his head resting on Yamaguchi's shoulder.

”We need to clean up, your parents will be here soon.”

”I know, just... give me a minute.” Yamaguchi pressed a haste kiss on his hair and nudged his knee with his own.

”I'd love to but I seriously don't want to face your parents like this. C'mon, now,” Yamaguchi said, wriggling his way out of bed. He quickly found his own clothes from the floor and put them on, throwing Tsukishima's pajama bottoms on the blond's general direction. Tsukishima stood up, his body still weak and shaking, and got dressed.

”Oh, Kei,” Yamaguchi snickered and took his hand, stepping right into the taller teen's personal space. They shared a calm, short kiss and Yamaguchi was wearing a mischievous smile on his face when they parted.

”What is it?” Tsukishima asked, knowing from experience that that particular smile didn't mean anything good. Yamaguchi tapped a spot on Tsukishima's jaw, right below his ear, with his finger and tried his best not to laugh.

”You might have a hickey here.”

Tsukishima wasn't sure was he more irritated by Yamaguchi's victorious, sly smile or the talk he got the next day from their older teammates.

**Author's Note:**

> my biggest current concern is 'it takes me ten million years to write one smut scene' ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
>    
> [hmu at tumblr](http://sleepyams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
